The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana plant, botanically known as Lantana camara and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Aries Lion’.
The new Lantana plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of an unnamed selection of Lantana camara, not patented. The new Lantana plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled greenhouse environment in Kfar Aviv, Israel in 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lantana plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Kfar Aviv, Israel since 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Lantana plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.